In any field wherein metal pipe is used, it is necessary to cut and bend, and then shape the pipe to its desired use. This is especially true in the field of electrical installations. Cutting of the pipe can and does result in a rough end of the pipe.
Unfortunately, in the electrical fields, it is critical to have the end of the pipe smooth. This smooth end minimizes damage to the wire as the assembly is being completed and simplifies the installation of the electrical circuits. Also, the smooth end makes it easier to install a conduit fitting, a coupler or a connector.
Soldering or brazing of pipe or tubing requires that the mating (or faying) surfaces of the pipe and fittings be thoroughly cleaned in order to present an oxide-free or a contaminant free surface, which can be wetted by the molten solder and brazing alloy. This is required to form sound joints which are free of porosity and voids, and which do not leak.
This is normally accomplished by degreasing the joint components, if necessary, and then abrading the faying surfaces. Degreasing is accomplished by wiping with a solvent appropriate for the oily contaminant to be removed.
This smooth end is especially desirable for electro-metallic tubing, called EMT in the trade. While this tubing has a thin wall, it is still desirable and required to provide a smooth end after cutting the same in order for the pipe to fit into the circuit.
A known cleaning device consists of a drill mounted brush holder for cleaning the outer surface of tube ends prior to soldering or brazing. It also includes provision for adjustment of the replaceable brush to account for wear. It provides advantages of being motor driven, having replaceable brushes, and having adjustment capability for the brush. The drill mounted brush holder has a number of deficiencies.
This device cannot be used for cleaning the inside surfaces of fittings. Also, it may only clean part of the tube edge. Furthermore, its design requires a different unit for each size of tube to be cleaned. This is not a disadvantage in a manufacturing plant where a great number of assemblies are made using a single tube diameter. It will, however, be inconvenient for a household, or do-it-yourself plumber who may have to install several different sizes of tubing and fittings.
It is also difficult to switch from cleaning the pipe interior to cleaning the pipe exterior. Changing from one tool to the other in a power drill can waste a lot of time. Yet, it is very desirable to be able to clean both the inside and the outside of a copper pipe in an efficient manner.
Among the many objectives of this invention is the provision a copper pipe cleaning system adapted to clean the inside or the outside of the copper pipe.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of a copper pipe cleaning system, having an electric power supply.
Yet a further objective of this invention is the provision of a copper pipe cleaning system, having a manual power supply.
A still further objective of this invention is the provision of a copper pipe cleaning system, which changes easily between exterior cleaning and interior cleaning.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a copper pipe cleaning system, which is easily assembled.
Yet another objective of this invention is the provision of a copper pipe cleaning system, which is easily disassembled.
Still, another objective of this invention is the provision of a copper pipe cleaning system, which is easily stored.
Also, an objective of this invention is the provision of a power-assisted method for cleaning a pipe.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of an attachment for a power tool capable of cleaning a pipe
Yet a further objective of this invention is the provision of an attachment for a power tool capable of simplifying the installation of electrical wires.
A still further objective of this invention is the provision of an attachment for increasing the efficiency of an electrician.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a copper pipe cleaning system, which is easily changed from the interior cleaning to exterior cleaning.
Yet another objective of this invention is the provision of a copper pipe cleaning system, which is easily changed from exterior cleaning to interior cleaning.
These and other objectives of the invention (which other objectives become clear by consideration of the specification, claims and drawings as a whole) are met by providing a copper pipe cleaning assembly having an interior cleaning member and an exterior cleaning member which are easily joined or separated as required.